<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PabloNne, an  AU origin story by meatcupnoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238089">PabloNne, an  AU origin story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatcupnoodle/pseuds/meatcupnoodle'>meatcupnoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Backyardigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, ftm austin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatcupnoodle/pseuds/meatcupnoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how pablo and tyron started their love story<br/>gangters<br/>drugs<br/>stripers<br/>and much more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pablo/Tyrone (The Backyardigans), Pablo/Uniqua (The Backyardigans), Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Stephanie Meanswell &amp; Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter I</p><p>After a fun adventure in the yard with all his friends, Tyrone went to his house.<br/>
Pablo set out to do the same. Upon entering, he decided to take a bath. Suddenly the power went out and the scared penguin ran naked to Tyrone's house. The moose took him by the hand and asked why he had done it. Frightened, Pablo told him about his adventures, he was in this when the deer's grandmother burst into the room. Seeing the penguin without his hat and without his bow tie, she thought the worst. Granny was homophobic and her reaction was negative. She grabbed Pablo by the beak and threw him violently out the window. She closed it and went to sleep.<br/>
Pablo returned to his house and stayed all night thinking about how he would see Tyrone again. The next morning, he found a paper plane in his window saying "I love you." On the back the plane Pablo wrote: "Do you want cookies?" and sent it. An hour later he received a plane that said, "Star-shaped?" and Pablo answered: "no, moose shaped"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon when playing, both Tyrone and Pablo felt uncomfortable, even more being aware that the moose's grandmother was watching them, closely. Their sexual tension was notable ad difficult to hide.</p>
<p>Tyronnes Grandma's attention increased her suspicions, she could see how her grandson blushed easily with the penguin, and she wasn't happy about it. </p>
<p>Uniqua quickly was aware of the situation, she had a really good gay-dar and decided to investigate the whole thing. <br/>The "ant" went to talk and interview Pablo's adoptive parents, Mr. Sportacus and Robbie Rotten, a lovely couple that move from a town called lazy town a few years ago "what a motherfucking stupid name" was the first thought Uniqua had the first time she found out about the name of the town. <br/>She had no sympathy for the couple, she hated them,  i'll say it again, H A T E D T H E M.<br/>Sportacus and her cousin, Stephanie, were dating but he got seduced by the stupid sexy purple villain, she was sad cause she finally convinced her cousin to let her join in their passionate and crazy nights, but all got ruined by a sexy gel-hair sexy guy, did she already said sexy?. </p>
<p>Uniqua made her way to the cus-rotten house, and talked to them, she tries to seduce them, but she failed. They have no information, nor interest in her.<br/>She then remembered, she knew someone, someone who could help. a spy, a family pet, who had disappeared suspiciously at the time of the events, according to the family a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action who could help her; Perry the platypus, or like she called him, perry the playtopussy<br/>They decided to meet behind the cus-rotten house, she grabbed by his tail and decides to tell her everything because he had to break free. After getting the information with violence, she tossed the playtopussy by his beak over the neighborhood that was over the house fence.<br/>What she didn't knew is that Austin took advantage of his power,being invsible before the others, and listened to the whole tea spilled. what had happened between pablo and tyrone.<br/>being a fucking purple snitch and decided to pass it on to Tasha, his (fake) best friend, he was invsible, but she noticed him, and manipulated him.</p>
<p>with the new information, Tasha did the only thing she was good at, apart from smoothies, she published it on www.theslap.com waiting for the chaos to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>let the drama begin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the information Uniqua received she was s h o c k e d, she wasn't expecting this. <br/>she didn't knew bout that miss betty, uncle milford and Raini Rodriguez where into orgys with bsdm. it wasn't what she went looking for, but a juicy gossip is still a gossip. she was pretty sure Tasha would take charge of that gossip later </p><p>It was on her way to the playground, where she saw donald trump and queen elizabeth sharing a cup of tea, when she realised, she didn't wanted to admit it, it was buried deep down inside of her.<br/>She was in love with the blue, hat wearing penguin. <br/>that's why she felt the need to investigate when she saw tyrone and pablo interacting, she was a jealous ant. A jeant like her mother would have called her, she was scared, she never felt this rage before; her feminine hormones were taking control over her, that's when she lost control. <br/>she started a sumo fight with donald and elizabeth, her control was fucking off. she was a B E A S T, nobody could calm her down. She only stopped after beating her rivals.<br/>that's when it hitted her, uniqua could try to break pablos and tyron relationship. she'll get into pablos room at midnight, and convince him that tyrone and tashas cousin, trina, had a thingy ;)) going on. in that way pablo would be vulnerable and perfect to her charms to intervene.</p><p>it was 01:30 when she got her plan going. she slowly climbed pablos house and got in with the window, she crawled all around the house till pablos room. he was already asleep "what a good boy" she thought. she woke him up with a forehead kiss. pablo was awake and confused, and that's how uniquia's lie began.<br/>she told him about tyrone and his lover in hollywood, how she was tasha's cousin and how he was only using pablo.</p><p>pablo's heart was broken, but uniqua was S A T I S F I E D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im back bitches</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain, numbness, stupidity.<br/>
that's what tyrone feels when he uses drugs again.<br/>
It's been awhile since he had left them. but it was over a month since Pablo left him for uniqua. Getting the drugs inside the playground was easy, getting the actual drugs is the hard part; he had to get in touch with the fire nation to get his magic dust, he consumed it with the smoothies tasha and her cousin trina made, that boost him up; his debt might be huge, but he needs it. </p><p> </p><p>What he doesn't know is that his beloved one still thinks about him e v e r y night, still he cant move on so he fabricates a new business idea in his head:<br/>
a gay stripper club<br/>
it is a good idea and pablo might get zuko from the fire nation or sokka from the water tribe. and maybe, just maybe an exotic species called teletubi; the only flaw of his plan is money, but his parents agreed on helping him out if they could perform in things at the pole every sunday. Something he doesn't know is that the lack of attention Uniqua gets just makes her angry and feel F U R Y</p><p> </p><p>Tasha got a call from the hospital, Austin had an accident. </p><p>there was a radioactive circus at town and a green elephant escaped so he could hump into a huge t rex poster, in the process, stepped on the kangaroo. and we don't know if he's gonna make it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>#tyronegotorehab #somebodycomegethim,hesdancinglikeastripper #pray4austingthekangaroo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>